Siege of Fortezza
The Siege of Fortezza occurred several weeks after the Battle of Classe in 1580 in the city-state of Fortezza. The siege was the result of a succession struggle between a faction supporting Ludovico Vivoide for the throne of Fortezza over Lucia di Chimici. Background In 1580, the ruler of Fortezza, Jacopo di Chimici died from prolonged illness after ruling the city-state for twenty-six years. As his elder daughter, it was expected that Princess Lucia, would inherit the crown and become the first sovereign Princess of Fortezza. However, during the succession announcement, her claim to the throne was openly contested by Ludovico Vivoide, a Manoush man who claimed to be Jacopo's illegitimate son. The challenge was investigated by the Signoria, the ruling body of Fortezza. During the investigation, Vivoide was housed in the Palazzo della Signoria in accordance to a clause in the city's constitution that a rival claimant to the title and throne must be treated as a potential ruler of the city. False claimants would be permanently exiled from the city. Vivoide's claim was supported by the possession of a Fortezzan royal ring that belonged to his father and by the fact that he was older than Lucia di Chimici by one year. Vivoide also garnered support from the local people, mostly consisting of citizens who are unwilling to accept a sovereign female ruler, though citizens also admit that had Princess Lucia's first husband, Carlo of Giglia had survived, they would have been receptive to accepting them as co-rulers of Fortezza. However, Vivoide's claim was weakened by the fact that he was Jacopo's illegitimate son, whereas his two daughters, Lucia and Bianca, Duchessa of Volana, were legitimate. As well, Lucia had support from citizens who were loyal to Jacopo and the di Chimici family, who viewed Vivoide as an pretender and usurper. In response to the challenge, members of the di Chimici family arrived in Fortezza in support of Lucia's claim, including the Fabrizio, the Grand Duke of Tuschia, Gaetano di Chimici, Alfonso of Volana, and Filippo of Bellona. In hopes of keeping Fortezza under di Chimici control, the Grand Duke suggested that Lucia marry Filippo of Bellona in order to quell the faction that did not support her because she was a woman. As the di Chimici family controlled half the city-states in Talia, maintaining Fortezza was especially crucial in the Grand Duke's plans to eventually gain political control of all of Talia. After a thorough examination, the Signoria acknowledged that there was sufficient evidence to support that Ludo Vivoide was likely Jacopo's son and that he was older than Lucia by one year. However, he was also established as being illegitimate and had never been recognized by Jacopo as his son, nor had there been evidence that illustrated that Jacopo was even aware of Vivoide's existence. Rejecting Vivoide's claim, the Signoria declared Lucia as the sovereign ruler of Fortezza and its legitimate Princess, while the claimant, Vivoide, was exiled from Fortezza forever. Belligerents The Fortezzan Army Consisting of the legitimate armed forces of Fortezza, in support of Lucia di Chimici's claim to Fortezza, the following were participants involved with the siege. * Lucia di Chimici, the sovereign Princess of Fortezza * Guido Parola, Lucia's bodyguard, a Bellezzan nobleman * Stefano Bompiani, General of the Fortezzan Army * Carolina, the Dowager Princess of Fortezza, mother of Lucia * The Signore, leader of the Signoria of Fortezza Lucia was also unofficially supported by members of the Order of Stravaganti, particularly Luciano Crinamorte, Laura, the swordsmith Fabio della Spada, and Rodolfo Rossi. The Rebel Army Consisting forces in support of Ludo Vivoide's claim to Fortezza and/or opposing Princess Lucia's claim to the throne, known participants of the siege include the following. * Ludovico Vivoide, claimant to the throne of Fortezza * Bertoldo Ciampi, General of the Rebel Army * Riccardo, one of Vivoide's bodyguards * Roberto, one of Vivoide's bodyguards The di Chimici Army In response to the rebel army taking control of Fortezza, the Grand Duke of Tuschia assembled an army consisting of the Giglian Army and mercenaries hired by city-states under di Chimici rule to restore Lucia's throne. Most of the contingents were nominally led by their city's rulers or their proxies, with the exception of the army raised by Pope Lenient VI, who had allowed five experienced mercenary condottiere to lead the Reman contingent. Known participants included the following. * Fabrizio di Chimici, the Grand Duke of Tuschia and Duke of Giglia * Girolamo Tasca, General of the Giglian Army * Gaetano di Chimici, the prince of Giglia * Alfonso di Chimici, Duke of Volana * Filippo di Chimici, the prince of Bellona, son of Jacopo the Younger * Ferrando di Chimici, the prince of Moresco, son of Ferdinando of Moresco * Rinaldo di Chimici, Cardinal, assigned by Pope Lenient VI to be the army's chaplain The Siege First Manuevers With Lucia legally esbtablished as Fortezza's sovereign, the di Chimici withdrew from the city. However, Vivoide, refusing to accept the outcome of the Signoria's decision, remained in Fortezza, supported by the faction that did not support having a female ruler. In anticipation of civil war, Stefano Bompiani, the leader of Fortezza's army had prepared and armed the military for conflict. However, he was quickly overthrown by his second-in-command, Bertoldo Ciampi, who led half the Fortezzan army away to join Vivoide and the rebel forces. The rebel forces quickly took control of the city. Because Fortezza was a highly fortified city and well-provisioned, it could withstand a long siege. Hoping to gain enough support from the army and citizens, Vivoide had little plan beyond having his faction defend the city against the impending attack from di Chimici army and had hoped that Lucia and her mother would accept him as Fortezza's sovereign and quietly leave the city to live in Volana, where Lucia's younger sister Bianca had married the Duke of Volana. Though she was not taken hostage, Lucia was trapped within the Rocca di Chimici with her mother, the Dowager Princess Carolina, the Bellezzan noble Guido Parola, and the remainder of the Fortezzan army under General Bompiani. Upon receiving Lucia's messenger, the Grand Duke quickly ordered the di Chimici rulers of Volana, Moresco, Remora, and Bellona to prepare forces and march to Fortezza. Notes and References Category:Event